


i bet we look beautiful (slip sliding on the dancefloor)

by spookylinn



Series: stuff i write after i see a captain america movie and i get sad [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky teaches steve how to dance, editing this again now i've seen civil war, reprise of my old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookylinn/pseuds/spookylinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(the one where steve can't dance and bucky teaches him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bet we look beautiful (slip sliding on the dancefloor)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoy this.  
> can i just say that civil war absolutely wrecked my emotions and i've been thinking about nothing but bucky barnes all week? 
> 
> anyways- leave a comment if u like it.  
> 

Steve wasn't a party guy, he'd never been.

He'd thought that maybe, after the serum, he would like parties better. People would like _him_ better. But everything was equally as bad- just in a different way.

Cause pre-serum parties were girls stepping on his toes, and buff guys mockingly asking him if he was enlisting too. They knew he couldn't, even if he'd wanted too. He'd been too small, too weak. It didn't even matter that he'd had the courage.

Now post-serum parties were the same miserable soldiers being bitter about his 'Captain America' status, as if he'd asked for _that_ , and dozens of ladies asking him to dance with them, suddenly.

The last one shouldn't be a bad thing, really. All the girls seemed nice enough, and pretty too. Thing was; he couldn't dance. He had a total lack of experience, poor rhythm and absolutely no clue of how to talk to girls. 

So he just politely shook his head and told em no thanks, he was _fine_ sitting by himself. 

The Brooklyn bar was crowded that night. It was the last Saturday before units would be sent out to various places in Europe, and everyone wanted to have a last laugh tonight. Steve wasn't sure why he was there. All he'd been doing was play Captain America, play brave. 

But maybe, just maybe, he was there for Bucky.

Bucky, with bright blue eyes and soft creased smiles. His best friend.

He was going to get send out to Europe too.

He was talking to a girl now, a friend of Peggy, leaning against the wall with his hair pushed back. Steve smiled.  

Bucky smiled back at Steve when he spotted him, and he walked over. "Hey you" he said, voice raised a little so Steve could hear him over the music playing. "Hey small one" Steve said, and he chuckled. Bucky playfully punched his shoulder, then let his hand linger there. He laughed, all crinkled eyes. "Why aren't you on the dancefloor? The ladies are all over you."

Steve shrugged. Bucky raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to dance?" he asked. Steve sighed, and let out a nervous little laugh. "It's not that, it's just-" he paused, fiddled with his hands. 

"It's just- you can't?" Bucky asked. Steve bit his lip. "That's it". 

Bucky seemed to think for a bit. "Alright you" he said- and he grabbed Steve's wrist and started moving towards the back of the bar. "Alright- where are you taking me?" Steve asked him, after Bucky opened up the door at the back of the bar. He laughed lightly, softly, but said nothing. "Bucky?" Steve tried again, laughing.

"You'll see" was all Bucky said. 

And that's when Steve found out there were stairs at the back of the bar, stairs leading to a roof. That's when he learned that that roof'd show them the perfect Brooklyn skyline, with a purple sunset. He never knew before. 

Bucky did apparently, and Steve started to think that he'd come here before. Cause he knew Bucky needed time to think sometimes, and he'd always liked the sky, he'd always told Steve. There were two evidential beer bottles and a little radio on the roof too.  

"You wanna dance?" Bucky asked then, suddenly. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"I mean- do you wanna learn? How to dance?".

He sounded almost nervous. Steve bit his lip. "Sure, if you wanna teach me" he said. Bucky smiled, nodded, and went to grab the radio. 

"I go here sometimes" he said then, whilst trying to get the radio to work. As Steve'd thought. "The view is nice". It was. Steve had never seen the city like this. Bucky switched on a channel. 

A Billie Holiday song was playing, almost at its end. "This one always plays some good songs" Bucky mumbled, and he put the radio down. "Mostly slow songs so it'll be easy. We don't wanna start doing the swing and all" 

He then walked up to Steve, went to stand in front of him, and all Steve could do was look. He couldn't remember if Bucky's eyes had always looked like that, bright and colourful, or if it was the setting sun reflecting. They looked nice anyway, Bucky looked nice. And Steve felt safe, maybe. It'd always been safe with Bucky. When his mom had passed, when he'd gotten pushed around on the playground. It had always been horrible, until Bucky came along. He'd made it better. Steve got shaken out of thoughts by laughter. 

"What?" 

"Are you just gonna stand there? Is that how you do it with the dollies?" Bucky asked, teasingly. 

Steve blushed, slightly. "Shut up" he muttered, and Bucky chuckled. "It's alright, I'll show". He grabbed Steve's hands and went to guide them. "One hand on the waist" he said, gently. Steve nodded. "And with the other hand, you hold mine". They did. "My hand goes on your shoulder" He placed it there, a tender grip, and Steve swallowed. "Okay?". He nodded again. 

"So what now?"

"We sway a little. Go left and right and such. Take some steps 'round" 

"And that's it?" 

"Basically, yeah. Unless you wanna go all tango on me" 

Steve laughed as a new song started to play. "Oh, this is a good one!" Bucky exclaimed. He looked at Steve, beaming. "Let's dance then".   

"Alright captain" Bucky laughed. 

Steve's grip around his waist tightened a little, and they started swaying around the roof, gently. "Captain America- isn't it ridiculous?". Steve said, quietly. Bucky gave him the softest smile, slightly squeezed his arm. 

_I'll never smile again until I smile at you. And I'll never laugh again, what good would it do?_

Steve couldn't help but feel as if he didn't want to go back to the party downstairs, or his life in general. This moment was just too nice, out of place in the generality of everything going on. A dreamy sun setting, this goddamn song playing, his best friend by his side.

It wasn't supposed to feel like this. Bucky's hand wasn't supposed to feel this soft, his eyes weren't supposed to be this nice, his voice wasn't supposed to be gentle, and caring.  

_Within my heart, I know I will never start to smile again. Until I smile at you._

"You okay Steve?" Bucky asked, suddenly. They were still swaying slightly, going in circles. "Sure" Steve told him. "Is there anything else I should know?" 

Bucky looked at him, biting his lip as if he was trying to figure something out. "If you wanna really charm your lady-" he started. 

He softened his grip on Steve's hand and guided it to his waist, so he had both hands on Bucky's waist. Steve blushed again- damn it. _Best friend,_ he told himself.  

Bucky smiled warmly. "-You can always get a little closer" he almost whispered. He slid his hands around Steve's shoulders now, placed his head on his shoulder.

Steve concluded it was like hugging, and it wasn't hard at all. It was nice, pleasant.

And then he wondered if he'd want to do this with anyone else but Bucky. 

He felt Bucky smiling in his shoulder, and Steve hoped he'd given Bucky a nice last memory before the war.

Bucky lifted his head to look up at him then. "And when you've danced for a while you might want to pull your lady real close-" he started again. He guided Steve's hand to the side of his cheek. Steve slightly caressed his face with his thumb.

"-And end it with a kiss" Bucky whispered then. 

Steve smiled, fondly, and raised his eyebrows, as if he was asking for permission. Bucky gave him a slight nod. That's when Steve leaned forward. Bucky's lips were soft, smooth, like the rest of him, and Steve smiled into the kiss. They pulled back slowly. Still swaying.  

Bucky looked down. They were silent for a while, and Steve could feel his lips tingling. 

"You're a good dancer" Bucky chuckled then and Steve laughed cause he was almost scared he'd ruined something. Almost. "Could say the same about you"

"Very charming" 

"You too- incredibly" 

They smiled at eachother, softly. And then Bucky pulled Steve in for a hug. 

"I don't want to lose you" he said, "I don't want the war to break us". Steve ruffled his hair. They were quiet, silently wrapped around eachother. 

"Try not to die"

"Okay" 

"Alright" 

They laughed again. 

The sun had set and they were sitting on the edge of the roof, looking over the city, sky full of stars above them, legs dangling.

And Bucky smiled at Steve, softly nudged his wrist. "Let's dance again sometime" he said, voice full of hope. 

Steve could only nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pals.  
> i'm glad i live in a world where bucky barnes exists. 
> 
> anyways- leave a comment, as i always say.  
> it'd be gud.


End file.
